Super Heroes May Breathe Fire!
by I Am Natalia
Summary: A mashup story of Gumi/Len's songs Dragon Rising and Super Hero- May or may not be romance! Mother always says, "Don't let the TV give you any ideas!", but now it seems like maybe... what happens on TV isn't so bad. If I were more like the superheroes on TV, I might be able to save the world! If only I were a real Super Hero... I might be able to save me and Gumi.


**Ah, hello! After so long, it's nice to see you all again~ I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in so long; my imagination was fried! But now, after two years or so, I'm older, wiser, and a MUCH better writer! (At least I think so, hehe.) I was inspired after listening to Dragon Rising and Super Hero to create something darker; more political... *evil laughs* Gah, sorry for making it so short! Beginning chapters always are, though~ I had wanted to make something light-hearted, but I guess that went down the drain! So, here you have it, my comeback story! Enjoy for now, until the next chapter!**

**Chapter One: Don't Let The TV Influence You!**

_Do not worry, miss! I will save you! Huah! Argh! Hyaa! Die, vile FIEND!_

"Oh wow...! Get 'im, Mister Kenji!" A little boy punched his fists in the air, mimicking the red-caped superhero on his TV. "No! Don't fall down! You're the hero!"

_Hahaha! Nothing can stop justice; not even the strongest of opponents!_

The boy's eyes widened as the hero raised his hand to his forehead in a pseudo-salute to justice. A girl bowed to him in the background, inspiring the young green-haired girl sitting next to the boy to bow to him as well.

"Ah, thank you Superhero! You've saved us all!" Squealed the girl, jumping excitedly. She glanced over at her friend. "Len! I see now, you look just like Kenji!" She ran off to the opposite corner of the room without giving any warning to the boy.

"Hey! To you weak people that need his help, he's _Mister _Kenji!" He yelled after her. He couldn't see her; the room was much too dark to be able to see anything past the light of the television.

After some grunting and a mysterious crash, she skidded back into view.

"Gumi, what are you holding? You look suspicious!" The boy put his hands on his hips in a valiant pose.

She grinned and produced a red tablecloth from behind her back. "Now Len will really look like a Super Hero!" She shoved it towards him. "Go on, put it on- Then you'll have to save me, just like on TV!"

The boy tied it over his shoulders and struck a fighting stance.

"Oh... Hmm..."

"What, Gumi? I look just like Mister Kenji now, don't I?"

"Well... No!" Gumi crossed her arms.

"But I thought you said I did!"

"Well now I say you don't!"

The children began arguing and yelling over each other until they heard a door slam across the room.

They immediately forgot their fight and crept toward the sound, completely visionless in the pitch-black darkness. The TV still played theme music faintly, but they didn't bother turning it off.

"I wonder if that's an evil villain..." The girl whispered.

"I bet it's a kidnapper- an evil _mime _kidnapper!" The boy whispered back.

"Shh! Be quieter!"

"Len? Gumi? What are you two doing in there?" A woman's voice called from the doorway.

Gumi screamed and ran back to the TV. "Ahh! It's the evil mime kidnapper!"

"What in the world...? Turn the lights on, you two!"

Len recognized his mother's voice. "Gumi! It's not the evil mime, it's my mom, stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid?! You were the one that told me it was a kidnapper in the first place!"

"And you believed it!"

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

Len jumped, rushing to flip the light switch but tripping over his cape in the process. His mother sighed, stepping over her son to reach the switch.

Gumi scrunched up her eyes, blinded by the sudden wave of light. "Ugh... So it wasn't an evil villain...?"

"If you ask Len, I still am. So what were you kids doing in here, yelling so loudly?" She glanced down at Len's makeshift superhero cape and sighed again. "Playing Captain Kenji again?"

The boy jumped up from his uncomfortable position strewn on the floor. "It's _Mister _Kenji, mom! See? Gumi said I look just like him!"

Gumi pouted. "Did not! You did before, but I decided now you don't."

Len's mother smiled. "I don't think he does, either."

"W-what?! But Mom-!"

She bent down to push his hair away from his face. "Sweetheart, you look like a superhero of your own! Mister Kenji's not real, but you are. You can save the world if you want to!"

The little boy's eyes sparked with enlightenment. "Yes... I am a Super Hero!" He grinned, liking the feel of the words on his tongue. "Hehe... I am a Super Hero... Ha! I know what I need!"

Gumi stared at him in interest. "W-what is it?"

He darted to his kindergarten book bag in the corner of the room and dug around in it until he found what he wanted. "I need a cool superhero name, so that when I save Gumi, she knows what to call me!" He pulled off his cape and laid it on the floor, holding a black marker in his left hand. Bent over the cloth, he scribbled something on it in thin, tall letters.

"Len... What are you writing? Move over, I want to see!" She peered over his shoulder. "What's 'sluh'?

"Not 'sluh', stupid, S.L.H.! It stands for..." He trailed off, coloring in a thick circle around the letters. When he finished, he held up his cape proudly.

"I am... Super Hero Len!"


End file.
